Realization
by KatzCor7
Summary: Hermione likes Harry.Harry likes only takes one night,one moment,one kiss for both to realize how much they truly love teach other.Taken place at the start of sixth year.Rated T for swearing and slight sexual scene.


Chapter 1

Hermione's distraction

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common was a little pass 1 am so naturally the only ones still up were Ron,Harry and myself.I couldn't concentrate on a single word from the book in front of you may ask?Simple because Harry chose out of all places to sit next to 's not that I minded but,it was a tad bit time I tried to concentrate my mind would wander off thinking about a certain raven-haired boy who happened to be my best friend and also maybe tiny,extremely little crush since third year.

Okay okay who am i kidding,it's a little more than a tiny I believe it's more than a crush to start with but oh well..the thing is the boy I'm currently crushing on is sitting a little bit closer than I thought and not another thing except the fact that our hands occasionally brush is entering my head.

"Ugh!" I groaned slamming my book shut and throwing it at the floor like a child.

Harry's head snapped towards my direction,a concerned face slowly appearing.

"What Hermione?What's wrong?" a blush slowly crept through my face.

"Umm it was justーuhh,it was nothing." I finished blushing even more.

"I always tell you to stop reading those god damned books,honestly their corrupting you!" Ron said.

I glared at Ron.

"Hey guys maybe we should wrap up for the night I mean,It is pretty late." As he was saying this he not even once glanced at Ron and stared at me intently.I couldn't help but sink into those gorgeous emerald eyes. "Uhhh" was all I could say as my mind was rushing with commands but my mouth didn't seem to move.

"I'll go to the dorms now," Ron declared rather loudly. All Harry did was nod at him without breaking eye contact with me.I heard Ron stomp his way upstairs but at the moment I didn't the door was shut Harry spoke, "So what was really going on with you?" He sat back down beside me breaking eye contact.

"Oh... I wasn't lying,there is so many things going on in my head that concentrating is simply hard.I guess it's just...hard," I concluded roughly,it wasn't exactly a lie,things were hard with the O.W.L's coming up and all but obviously it was not the whole truth.

I mean how could I even tell my best friend _hey the reason I'm not concentrating is because you're sitting really close and butterflies lift into my stomach because I've liked you for over more than two years now_. I guess there is no way that would happen so the next best option is to lie.I inwardly sighed.

" 'Mione' if that's really the issue you should go to sleep." I pursed my lips. "Don't worry Harry,I'll get sleep soon I justーIー need to finish...this." I pointed to the book on the floor quickly picking it up.

"Uh huh,I'm not letting you do anything else than sleep." He crossed his arms firmly,making all his muscles flex.

I just hoped I didn't drool.

Recovering quickly I looked at him defiantly.

"And what are you planning to do about it?" For a moment he looked at lost for he smirked, "I'll make sure you do," He stated smoothly. "Even if you have to sleep in my dorms for it to happen."

A mischievous gleam had taken over his eyes and my jaw dropped slightly. "Slーsleep with you?" For a moment a small blush spread through his cheeks but quickly disappeared making me doubt it's existence. "Sure." he shrugged,bending down to grab my books and saying still without looking at me.

"I'll just leave your books to your dorm,get you umm PJ's and come back down." With that he left me.

My head went into haywire as I just sat in the couch replaying the last events in my head.I was sleeping with Harry.I WAS SLEEPING WITH HARRY BLOODY POTTER!

My heart skipped a beat for a second and I forgot how to what the hell does this boy do to me?Apparently I'd been pondering this question a little too hard,therefore not noticing when Harry got back down with a tank top and short shorts.

"Umm this was what I found as a..you know..sleeping cloths." He rubbed the back of his neck slightly uncomfortable with the situation. _Damn myself,_ Harry thought, _I just had to go and make her sleep with me didn't I?_

None of them knew how the other really felt for each of them were oblivious to the way one would look at the other,or when they had these moments.

Harry stood up from the room and starting taking the stairs to the boys was still shocked that all of this was happening and just stayed at the bottom,petrified. "Are you not coming?" Harry said cheekily turning to look at her from the top of the stairs. "Or," he ventured "would you need me to carry you up?" Amusement filled his eyes,he wanted to see just how far they lasted this way.

"Nop," Hermione quickly stood up rushing to gather her cloths that had fallen to the ground at her outburst.

Reluctantly Hermione went up the stairs until she was inches from harry's ,being the smart boy he is **(point the sarcasm there)** ,decided just in that moment to turn around to face of the sudden movement Hermione had managed to stumble a bit landing on Harry's arms,their faces centimetres apart. "You ok?" Harry asked,his breath almost above Hermione's lips. "Uhhh y..yeah.I'm fine." At this she regained her posture and avoided Harry's gaze. "Should get moving." She heard this and started pacing into the boys inside Harry turned to face Hermione again,some space between them this time. "So all you need to do is change,umm I'd tell you to change here but.." he looked at the sleeping figures of Ron,Neville,Dean,and Seamus. "Might wake...see you changing..crazy hormones...boys." She heard him mumble and stifled a laugh. "Right,so I'll just change in the bathroom and you change here." "Sure." was Harry's response. Hermione quickly entered the bathroom and as quietly as she could,started course she was unaware that there was a tiny hole in the bathroom door and a very exasperated Harry only went to see just to see what was taking so 's eyes widened when he saw Hermione through the already had shorts on thank God,and was just about to put her tank top above her backed away from the door landing on the bed,he hadn't meant to see his best friend changing,he only wanted to know what took so furiously Harry crawled into bed and put the covers above was only wearing grey square flung the door open and looked at harry in a daze.

Damn boy had muscles she looking at Harry she climbed into bed,putting as much space between them as possible.

"Come on 'Mione' you're going to freeze over there," he pulled her the center of the bed and hugged his face onto her hands were on her waist and his shaky breaths were making Hermione shiver. Harry was now half-awake didn't reason what he was about to do,he barely registered anything that he planted a light kiss on her Hermione's neck making her moanHe then turned her around,attempted(and succeeded) to open his eyes and look into hers. "I love you 'Mione'.I always have." He started leaning in, and subconsciously so did came to a point were both lips 's eyes went wide for a second,not with shock,but pleasure.

His lips felt so soft against hers,they had started moving in sync as she kissed him started as a sweet innocent kiss turned out to be needy and passionate.

Harry's tongue brushed against her lips asking for entrance,in which she quickly tongues were for one kiss both had said what they were to afraid to speak in words.

They had showed just how much both of hem had anticipated the they needed the other to they had always stood up for the other knowing that if they died,they died and feeling the love in their gazes,gestures and feelings.

They had both realized that with one kiss they had said what both probably would have never loved each other,to here and to if Voldemort came,even if Hogwarts were to be destroyed,even after everything that happened.

They were still alive,and they had each other if only for a few hours.

They knew their love was big and they realized that they didn't want to live without the other,because both would have rather been kissed by a dementor than to lose to lose them,their history,their friendship,their love.

Harry didn't want to pull back,by now he had been fully awaken and was processing not only what he said but what he pulled away waiting for Hermione's sighed content.

"I love you too Harry,it's always been only you."

She opened her eyes to find Harry grinning at her like there was no moved closer to her and whispered,his breath grazing her lips.

"Now that we got that settled," he chuckled lightly "shut up Granger and let me kiss you." There was no hesitation in neither of them this that's how the night transfigured,with lots of heated making out(though nothing more) and just cuddling with each other falling into a dreamless sleep.

When Harry woke up,he was hugging Hermione protectively towards him,she was facing him,breathing in his chest which for some reason made his grin even bigger.

Harry had a good feeling about this,about him and her, now he was sure,he knew had wanted to defeat Voldemort before as a form of revenge towards his parents,Sirius, now it was more than that,there was beautiful young lady currently in his arms that he had to had already taken Harry's past,his beloved he wasn't taking Hermione,not her,never.

Because now Harry had a real reason to fight,not just in the name of justice but in the name of love.


End file.
